Various forms of jackets and vests have been provided with various forms of compartments therein for containing and supporting different types of equipment. Some of these jackets and/or vests have been specifically designed for hunters, carpenters and fishermen, but few have been specifically designed for use by the serious photographer, notwithstanding the fact that a serious photographer often is required to carry a considerably large number of individual equipment and accessory pieces than either a hunter, a carpenter or a fisherman. Accordingly, a need exists for a vest-type structure specifically adapted to contain and protectively support various different forms of photographic equipment.
Examples of various forms of vests and jackets previously provided for use by photographers, fishermen, carpenters and hunters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,486,676, 2,066,072, 2,448,499, 2,678,447 and 2,919,443.